I Spy
by ShenLong1
Summary: It's been a long and tiring assignment and now Duo and Zechs must wait yet again for extraction. How will they occupy their time whilst waiting for the chopper to return?


Disclaimer: I don't own the G boys, I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier, ne?

Warnings: Lemon, Yaoi, language, PWP.

Rating: NC 17

Pairing: 6x2

Archive: gundam-wing-diaries.150m. Those with permission to archive my fic's, help yourself, anyone else please just ask. :)

Summary: It's been a long and tiring assignment and now Duo and Zechs must wait yet again for extraction. How will they occupy their time whilst waiting for the chopper to return?

"I Spy"

February 2005 ShenLong.

Duo wiped his hand on his trousers and holstered the gun. He looked around at the empty room, satisfied with the way the operation had gone. Hearing the soft footfalls behind him he turned and smiled as his lover approached. "All safe?"

"Yes. Hostages all accounted for. Suspects in custody."

"Status?"

"Minor injuries to one hostage, three suspects with hospital requirements; the other four are fine."

"Agent status?"

"All accounted for and safe; no injuries."

"Good." Duo grinned and began to advance on his partner.

Zechs smiled, he'd seen that predatory look before and sure enough, he suddenly found his lips assaulted by his partner's hot ones, tongue pressing forwards to invade his mouth. He brought his hands up to rest lightly on Duo's hips as the kiss continued.

"Love you," said Duo as they finally parted. "Better check in and see what the current call is."

Together they made their way through the old, abandoned building where the terrorists had held their hostages, reminders of the siege and the following skirmish lay scattered around. Reaching the main room, a couple of agents and four of the terrorists remained. One of the agents looked up as they stepped into the room. "Report?"

"Building clean, no further activity, all hostages accounted for," returned Duo.

"Good, excellent job. I'll pass that on to headquarters. All hostages have been evacuated to Preventer base 341 for medical assessment, three terrorists also dispatched to the Preventer hospital at base 341. We're awaiting transport out for these four and the remaining agents." The agent known as Black fished his com unit out and began to converse with headquarters, Duo turned and went to sit and wait.

It hadn't been an exceptionally difficult assignment. The terrorists had taken three fairly important dignitaries and tried to hold them for ransom, demanding the release of other terrorists from Preventer custody. Duo and Zechs had been assigned to the case under the command of Agent Black with the objective being to infiltrate, incapacitate the terrorists and remove the hostages. It had been easy enough for Duo to sneak into the building and lay small charges as well as scope out the situation whilst Black kept the leader busy with the guise of negotiation. Once clear of the building, Duo had reported his findings and then discharged his little 'presents', confusing the terrorists and allowing the other agents to make their entrance. The rest, as they say, was history.

"How long?" asked Zechs as Black put away the unit.

"Chopper will be here in roughly ten. There will be enough room to take out those four..." Black nodded in the direction of the terrorists, "and two agents."

"Guess that means two of us have to wait for the return?"

"Yes."

"It's okay," sighed Zechs. "I'll wait."

Duo looked at his lover. He was tired, dirty, hungry and wanted nothing more than to go home, take a shower, feed his stomach and crawl into bed with Zechs for some hot, steamy sex. It was Duo's way of releasing all the pent up energy from a mission and Zechs knew how Duo felt, after all, he was pretty much the same. "I'll wait too," Duo said in a resigned voice.

Turning so as no one else could see, Zechs gave his partner a secret smile.

"Thanks," said Black. "The chopper shouldn't be too long in its return for you both, whilst you're waiting you can do a recon of the building, make notes of anything important we can use in the trial, although we have enough already to convict these bastards."

"Understood." Duo reached for his ration pack and took out an energy bar. He opened the wrapper and crossing his legs at the ankle, began to eat it. The steak he'd promised himself would have to wait for a little while longer.

Moving across the room, Zechs also dropped to the floor and sat beside his partner, shoulders briefly brushing. "Shouldn't take too long," he said, sympathizing with his lover's frustration.

"Yeah, I know." Duo finished his ration bar as the heavy sound of the rotor blades came thumping through the air. Moments later the chopper had landed and the other agents began the task of getting the terrorists into the interior and restrained for the flight.

"Chopper will be back in roughly two hours tops," Black yelled over the sound of the blades.

"No problem, commander. Will see you back at base soon," replied Zechs and then both he and Duo stepped back inside the building as the whine of the rotors strengthened and then the craft lifted off into the air. The sound of the chopper began to fade and Zechs looked around himself. "Might as well get started on that recon," he said to Duo.

"The sooner it's done the sooner we can relax," agreed Duo.

The pair of them set out to cover the building from base to top, collecting any evidence they thought would be constructive to the case.

An hour later they had scoured every inch, most of the important evidence having already been removed, but both Duo and Zechs knew Black wanted them to make doubly certain that nothing of importance had been missed.

It hadn't.

The agents had been very thorough in their job, Duo noted wryly. Nice to see that they were finally getting some decent agents in the organization. He looked at his watch. They still had at least an hour before the chopper returned, probably longer. What the hell were they supposed to do to occupy the time?

"Find anything?" asked Zechs as he joined his partner once more in the main room.

"Nah. You?"

"No. Everything of importance seems to have been taken already." Zechs noted the restlessness of his partner. "What's up?"

"Bored."

"Ah."

"We have at least an hour to wait before the chopper comes back and not even a pack of cards to play poker with. This sucks," groused Duo.

"We could always play 'I Spy'," said Zechs, an innocent look on his face.

Duo turned his disbelieving eyes to his lover. "I Spy?" he questioned.

"Sure. It would pass the time."

"I don't fucking believe it," replied Duo, sarcasm thick in his voice.

"Try it, you could be amazed," said Zechs with a wink.

Now Duo was feeling confused as well as bored. Just what the hell was his lover up to?

"I spy, with my little eye something beginning with T."

"Table?"

"No."

"Tile?"

"Yes."

"Too easy."

"See if you can do better," challenged Zechs.

"I spy, with my little eye, something beginning with..." Duo glanced around. "R."

"Rubbish?"

"No."

"Roof?"

"No."

"Rat?"

Duo shuddered. "Where?"

Zechs snickered. "Just teasing."

"Bastard."

"Rucksack?"

"Yes."

"I spy, with my little eye, something beginning with S."

"Smoke?"

"No."

"Shoe?"

"No."

"Sock?"

"No."

Scratching his head, Duo looked around the room. "Shelf?"

"No." Zechs smirked.

"Shirt?"

"No."

"Spoon?"

"No."

Several more items were suggested, each one meeting with a negative answer and Duo was beginning to get even more frustrated. "Okay, I give up," he announced. "There's nothing left in this room that begins with the letter S that I haven't already said," he growled.

"Yes, there is."

"Then what the fuck is it?" Duo demanded.

"Sex."

"Huh? There's no sex in this..." Duo's eyes widened as Zechs crawled towards him, a predatory look in his eye.

"Maybe not in the visual sense at the moment, but I can smell it." Zechs had almost reached his lover who continued to stare wide eyed at him.

"Ummm..."

"What's the matter, Duo? I thought you wanted the time to pass quicker?"

"Errr... I do," muttered Duo.

"Then what better way than to enjoy a little of each other's company whilst we wait?"

"But, what if the chopper is early?" Duo asked as Zechs pulled him closer and into his lap.

"It won't be. Since when has a Preventer chopper ever been on time?" Zechs positioned Duo in his lap and wound his arms around his lover's waist, staring into those eyes that were beginning to darken with need. "I'm certain we can entertain ourselves and be ready to go by the time the chopper returns." Zechs leaned in close and began to kiss along his lover's neck, sucking lightly on a particularly sensitive spot and causing Duo to squirm.

"No fair," stated Duo as he tossed his head slightly, but he brought his own hands to encircle his lover's shoulders and wriggled a little in his lover's lap.

"I've never heard you complain before about enjoying a little sex."

True, Duo knew he was always willing to share his body with his partner and there was something thrilling about being here, sharing intimacy with the knowledge that the chopper was due back soon and they could be caught out. Shoving his thoughts to the side, Duo let himself relax and enjoy the caresses and attention being lavished upon him.

Still paying homage to his lover's neck, Zechs let his hands roam over the shirt on Duo's back, working his way down slowly until he reached the waistband of those uniform trousers and then tugging the shirt tail free. Hands eagerly slipped underneath the shirt to run over the creamy skin, smooth and completely devoid of hair.

Small shivers raced over his nerves, tiny jolts of pleasure teased him as his body began to awaken. Duo enjoyed the tender way in which Zechs explored his body, his blonde lover always taking his time to thoroughly worship every inch of his skin with fingers, hands, tongue and mouth; no part was left undiscovered, unloved. As the pads of Zechs' fingers stroked the small of his back so Duo moaned softly, his pants becoming a little tighter. There was still the fear of being caught but the fear was exciting as much as Zechs' ministrations were arousing.

Kisses continued to be rained down over Duo's neck, the top button of his shirt being undone to allow lips to move further down, bathing more flesh with love and devotion. Zechs loved the taste of Duo, something salty, spicy and dangerous all rolled into one. Duo never ceased to amaze him as a lover, he was so responsive, willing to experiment and drove Zechs to near madness with his passion. Now was no exception. Duo could be as helpless as a kitten, mewling softly and accepting the worship of his body or he could be as ferocious as a tiger, taking charge and roughly demanding what he wanted... and taking it.

Zechs adored his partner and lover and protected their relationship with a vigor and dedication that even he hadn't been aware he was capable of. Whatever Duo wanted, he would provide. The second button of the shirt opened, followed quickly by the rest. Once Duo's chest was exposed to his sight and touch, so Zechs began his assault in earnest. He lowered his head and kissed his way over the collarbone towards Duo's pert nipple. Finding the pretty pink nub, he pressed a kiss to it before sucking it lightly into his mouth and teasing with little nips and flicking his tongue over it.

"Ahhh..." moaned Duo softly and arched his back. His fingers caressed the nape of Zechs' neck as his hips rocked gently in his lover's lap. Tingles traveled from his nipple to his brain, shock waves of pleasure that caused his cock to stiffen further.

Having paid enough attention to one nipple, Zechs move to tease the other, delighted with the soft moans and gasps of pleasure he was drawing from his partner. His own excitement was building and he could feel the evidence of Duo's pressing against his belly as the young man rocked in his lap. He decided he'd tormented Duo's chest for long enough and wanted to move on. Releasing the nipple from his mouth, he pressed a soft kiss to both hardened nubs and then reached for Duo's lips.

Tongues entwined, caressing the inside of each other's mouths, heightening the level of arousal. Duo managed to worm a hand inside Zechs' shirt and finding a nipple, began to roll it between his thumb and forefinger, pinching softly from time to time and drawing moans from his partner. The kiss broke but Duo's fingers continued to play, Zechs' head rested against his shoulder as Duo tormented the chest of his lover.

Wanting more of his lover's touch but also determined to return the pleasure, Zechs managed to ease Duo from his lap and lay them both down on the floor on their sides. Duo's hand remained inside his shirt, teasing his nipples and driving the blonde insane with need. He reached out again and flicked his thumb across Duo's nipple, causing the braided man to arch and hiss. Zechs chuckled and then let his hand wander down to the waistband of those uniform trousers. He could see the hardness beneath, feel the need through the fabric and gently he squeezed.

"Ahh... Oh fuck! More," moaned Duo and thrust his hips. His fingers faltered in their caressing of Zechs' chest as his request was granted. His cock was massaged through his pants, encouraging the hardness to swell further and Duo could only moan and plead for more.

Tiring of the teasing play and longing to feel his lover's steely length in his bare hand, Zechs found the button and popped it open. The zipper was next to follow, sliding down after a little persuasion over the growing bulge. Zechs let his hand drift inside, pushing aside the flap of Duo's boxers and reaching for the treasure within. Wrapping a hand carefully over the stiff length, Zechs gave a couple of pumps and then drew Duo's cock out into the cooler air.

Duo shivered from both the welcome touch to his dick and the cool air that wafted over the wet head. He almost screamed when Zechs began to work his thumb in circles over the crown, dipping into the slit and spreading the moisture. His balls throbbed and his hips thrust, gentle moans and cries for more left his throat, all thoughts of the chopper and returning to base gone from his mind as he simply let himself fall into the pleasure of having his need so expertly stroked and played with.

Grunting softly as his own pants became more restrictive, Zechs continued his fondling, enjoying the throaty moans falling from his lover's mouth and the knowledge that he was the cause for them. He squeezed again and began to stroke, enough to excite but not enough to see that excitement reach completion. His other hand reached between his own legs to palm himself, an attempt to ease a little of the ache that was building. He found his hand swatted away though and his lover pulling from his grasp. He searched with confused eyes to see amethyst sparkling with lust and love staring at him.

"Mine!" said Duo possessively as he batted Zechs' hand away from his groin. Quickly, Duo had Zechs' pants undone and the blonde's cock out to be explored. "Lovely," stated Duo as he stared at the hard shaft in his hand. Zechs' cock was long and oh, so hard; weeping a little at the tip, it was flushed dark with blood and eager for some action. Duo wanted to provide that action. He let his fingers trace over the smoothness of the crown, spreading the droplets as he went before running the pads of his fingers along the shaft. The changes in texture, heat and thickness were all catalogued into his brain. He'd explored Zechs a hundred or more times but each time was just as if it was the first, Duo always found something new in his lover's body.

Relaxing back, Zechs let his lover have his way, allowing the explorations, the teasing and soft caresses to his burning flesh. He loved the gentle way Duo explored his body, delighted in the soft touches that drove him mad. His long, blonde hair pooled around him, shimmering in the pale sunlight that filtered through the dirty windows of the building giving him the look of an angel. But Zechs was no angel and neither was his lover.

Somehow Duo managed to pull Zechs' pants down over his hips whilst continuing to fondle the stiffness. With more of his lover's body now exposed to him, he quickly reached for the swollen sac and began to roll Zechs' balls around in his hand, the gentle cries coming from Zechs fueled his own excitement and he knew he needed to get out of his own pants. Reluctantly he released his lover's genitals and shoved a little further away in order to push his own trousers from his hips. He worked one leg out of the pants and boxers, opting to leave the pants on his other leg but bunched at his knee just in case.

Zechs gave a growl of annoyance as his lover ceased his caressing of his body, but the growl soon turned to a moan of approval as he watched Duo removing his pants and boxers. His lover's cock was proudly jutting upwards, dribbling creamy fluid whilst his balls hung in the swollen sac beneath. As Duo went to lie down again so Zechs shifted his position, turning around so he was facing Duo's feet.

Duo looked at his lover curiously as he sank to the floor on his side again and then a look of dawning registered in his eyes followed quickly by a feral grin. He waited until Zechs had settled and then moved forward a little, eyeing his lover's impressive cock and licking his lips hungrily.

Having turned around, Zechs now brought them into a position of being able to suck each other off. He was eyeball to head with Duo's delicious cock and wanted nothing more than to have that shaft in his mouth. He reached forward, wrapped his hand around the base and guided the head to his waiting lips. Gently he sucked on the small slit, drawing the sticky fluid into his mouth before opening his lips and taking more of the shaft inside.

Duo was similarly laving Zechs' cock. Sucking lightly on the tip, swiping his tongue around the ridge of the crown and then taking the entire length in his mouth. Swallowing as much as he could, Duo worked the shaft, tongue caressing as his mouth bobbed along the hardened length.

Releasing Duo's cock from his mouth, Zechs dipped his head a little lower and began to tongue the heavy sac. The skin was soft and pliable, he could feel Duo's testicles moving inside as his lover's excitement built and Zechs eagerly bathed his lover's groin with love and devotion.

Eyes closed in bliss, Duo rocked his hips, feeling his orgasm slowly building. The hard organ in his own mouth demanded attention and Duo was eager to give it what it wanted. He licked, sucked and nibbled over the thick penis, moaning softly as his own dick was similarly worshipped. He knew that neither one of them would last much longer at this rate and so he reached behind himself to slip a finger inside his entrance and begin to prep himself. He wanted Zechs inside him, needed to feel the heat of that thickness invading his passage and ease his body's cravings. A second finger followed, stretching the muscle further. Despite the lack of lube, Duo's channel was hot and moist, Duo managing to prep himself without too much trouble.

Alongside his lover, sucking enthusiastically at the hot shaft in his mouth, Zechs felt the subtle shift of Duo's body and smiled to himself. He knew his lover was prepping himself; ready to have is body invaded and Zechs moaned at the thought. He was so close himself, his lover's mouth so wickedly teasing his need.

Feeling he was prepped enough and not wanting to wait any longer, Duo reluctantly released his lover's cock, letting the thickness slip from his mouth as he pushed himself away and up. He drew himself from the hot mouth that threatened to send him to oblivion before he was ready and ignoring the cry of protest, pushed Zechs to his back and straddled his hips. He gazed adoringly into sapphire blue that were heavy with desire and smiled. "Make love to me," he murmured as he began to gently lower himself onto the thick cock that waited patiently for his body to devour it.

Zechs allowed himself to be maneuvered into position, surrendering to anything his lover wanted. He heard the soft words and moaned in acquiesce, the head of his penis pressed against the stretched hole, the saliva from Duo's sucking easing the slide inside a little. The muscles tightened around his cock as the head breached the opening, pushing inside so excruciatingly slowly. Zechs forced himself to remain still, letting Duo determine the pace of entry, fully aware that they didn't have any lube to make this easier and he didn't want his lover to hurt himself.

Lowering with deliberate slowness, Duo welcomed the burn of penetration as his lover's swollen head pierced his body, sinking cautiously into the depths of his heated sheath. He continued to press down, taking the shaft inch by slow inch until all was inside and Duo felt full and unbelievably stretched. His head hung, eyes closed as soft pants left his mouth. He gave himself time to adjust and as his muscles relaxed and accepted the familiar length so he began to raise himself. His movements were slow and deliberate, easing up and allowing the shaft to slide softly from within only to plunge down again and bury the thickness back inside once more.

Still keeping himself immobile, Zechs let Duo set the pace. As the speed began to increase and he felt Duo's channel relaxing around the invasion, so Zechs began to move. His hips thrust upwards, meeting the downward plunge and driving himself deeper inside the hot moistness. It was wonderful. The strong muscles rippled around him, teasing and tormenting, driving him wild with need, caressing every millimeter of his cock and sending his nervous system into overdrive.

Duo tossed his head back, pleasure written in every line of his handsome face as he began to ride his lover with abandon. This is what he needed, this is what he craved. A release for all the pent up emotion and adrenaline from the assignment. His thighs strained, buttocks clenched as he repeatedly raised and lowered his body.

Hips thrust upwards, Zechs gripping his lover's waist and taking charge. He aided Duo with his hands in his riding of him, forced his hips upwards to plunge as deep as he could into the welcoming warmth. He felt Duo shift slightly and then scream in passion as the head of Zechs' cock brushed that magical spot inside. Instantly the passage spasmed around him, driving Zechs' need to greater heights and he began to pump with abandon.

"Ahhh..… Oh yes! Give it to me, Zechs, fuck me, screw me, give me it all!" The words tumbled from Duo's mouth as he strove to find that bliss dancing just out of his grasp.

"You want it?"

Duo nodded and moaned.

"Then ride me, ride me hard and fast, take your pleasure from me."

Screaming again as his prostate was assaulted, Duo sped up his movements. Assisted by Zechs' hands on his waist he pistoned his body up and down, delighting in the feel of his lover sliding in and out, crying out when his sweet spot was touched causing sparks to burst inside his head.

Somehow Zechs managed to remove one hand from Duo's hip to curl around the crying shaft of his lover. He closed his fist and began to stroke, adding further to Duo's torment. Zechs knew his lover wasn't far from release and he was determined to bring him to completion. His hand sped up, stroking firmer and rubbing over the slit from time to time. All the while Duo's body continued to ride him.

"Oh gods, yes!" cried Duo. "Can't... ahhhh... Going to..." With a guttural moan, Duo fell into nirvana, his balls tightening and pushing his seed from inside, spurting from the slit of his cock to coat his lover's hand and belly as well as his own groin. His movements continued though, channel convulsing around the length inside as Duo rode the waves of his orgasm.

With the clamping of his lover's passage and the thick seed spilling over his hand, Zechs couldn't hold his own orgasm. With Duo slumping into the last vestiges of his own fall into euphoria so Zechs let go and came, the cry ripped from his throat with the intensity of it. His cock swelled and then his essence was leaving him, sucked greedily from his cock by Duo's hungry passage. Jet after jet was drawn from him and swallowed, milking him completely until he too slumped, sated and worn into half consciousness.

The pair stayed pressed against each other as their bodies hummed and rode the crest. Gradually the tide subsided and Duo stirred. He pushed himself up a little and looked around for anything they could use to clean themselves off with. There were a few rags in the corner and Duo moved off his lover, bemoaning the loss of that cock as it slipped from inside him. On unsteady legs he tottered to the rags and selected the cleanest he could find. Returning to where Zechs still lay in his post orgasmic bliss, Duo set about cleaning them up as best he could. Tossing the rag to the side he quickly drew his boxers and pants over his bare leg and back up his hips where he secured them.

Watching his lover dress, Zechs reluctantly began to push himself up from the floor and fix his own clothes as best he could. In the distance they could hear the low thumping sound of a helicopter. "Sounds like they're almost here," he said as he zipped himself up.

"Pretty good timing I'd say," snickered Duo as he smoothed the wrinkles from his shirt, not that it did much good.

The whine of the rotors grew closer and the pair checked each other over to make sure that they were properly dressed.

"Thanks for making the time go quicker," murmured Duo as he stole a kiss.

"Love you," replied Zechs as he responded to the kiss. "Got everything?"

"Yup." Duo picked his rucksack up and tossed it over his shoulder.

Zechs mimicked the action and turned to face the door. "Shall we?"

"Yeah, I think we should," replied Duo and took his lover's offered hand. The sound of the chopper was almost deafening now as the large, silver-blue machine began to hover and then descend.

"Gods, I need a shower," said Duo as he wrinkled his nose in disgust at himself.

"So do I," murmured Zechs. "I think I'll need a soft bed too, that floor was a bitch on my back."

"I'll kiss it all better for you once we get home," smiled Duo and gave his lover's hand a squeeze whilst staring in a predatory fashion at Zechs' body.

"I think I will hold you to that," replied Zechs.

"You can hold me to anything, as long as it's thick, hot and swollen," snickered Duo.

"You're insatiable," scolded Zechs with a smile in his eyes.

"Ahhh... You love it though."

"Yes, that I do. I wouldn't change you for the world," and Zechs leaned close to steal one last kiss before the real world returned once more to claim them.

~ Owari ~


End file.
